Uncanny
by Beuah
Summary: "À quoi bon peindre le monde avec des couleurs, si derrière les épaisses couches de mensonge la réalité est du simple marbre blanc et triste ?". Voilà ce que s'est demandé jadis le Cancer, sans se douter de la façon dont il trouverait la réponse à son désespoir. Petit cadeau pour Shii sous la forme d'un OS, merci à Alecton pour l'idée ! OS, rating T, HxH.


**Salutations, lecteurs !**

 **Je reviens avec un nouvel OS, que j'aurais pu intégrer dans le micro-recueil « L'Homme au masque de cire » de la _Salade Niçoise plutôt Grecque_ , mais que j'ai voulu séparer parce que c'est un cadeau pour celle qui répond au doux sobriquet de Shiikibashi sur Wattpad et qui dans sa vie antérieure devait être Capricorne (meeeeeeh). Je vais finir par explorer tous les pairings possibles et offrir un texte à toute la bande, dites donc ! XD**

* * *

 ** _Informations :_**

 **Titre :** _Uncanny_ *****

 **Rating : T** (langage familier, passages à caractère et mentions adaptés à un lectorat « mature » - érotisme entre autres)

 **Genre :** Angst, _What If_ , romance, le retour du faux-tag « _major character death_ » et de la mention « rt si c trist »

 **Contexte :** _Soul of Gold_. Mais c'est un _what if_ : je ne reproduis pas exactement le contexte de Saint Seiya parce que j'incorpore le concept de l'AU « _Color-blind_ », même si ça va que dans un sens, ce qui fait que du coup c'est plus un faux headcanon concernant un personnage qu'un véritable changement de contexte. Mais vous savez quoi ? C'est qu'un détail, je suis nulle en explications et je veux pas vous spoiler le délire tout de suite, lisez vous verrez XD

 **Personnages :** DeathMask (PDV – dans tous les sens du terme), Shura, mentions d'autres Gold Saints

 **Pairing :** Pâtes au chèvre ! Ben quoi ?

 **Mentions spéciales** : Cet OS est donc un modeste présent pour Shii, qui m'avait offert un écrit RosuSaga et à qui je devais donc quelque chose à hauteur de sa gentillesse. Je remercie également l'auteure Alecton de m'avoir donné l'idée du contexte (je ne connaissais pas du tout !). Merci également à ma prof d'histoire de l'art contemporain, pour m'avoir donné le titre de l'histoire par accident *****.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était comme ça. Depuis marmot. Comme si mon corps même refusait de me montrer quelque chose de vivant. Mes yeux ont un éclat bleu vif d'après vos dires. Et pourtant, c'est que du pipeau. À l'intérieur, le néant.

Tout était gris autour de moi. Mon regard ne pouvait se poser que sur des choses fades, sur des paysages désolés. Les seules nuances que ma foutue condition me permettait, c'était les dégradés de gris rendus possibles par la lumière et l'ombre. Les roses rouges d'Aphrodite ? Insensible à leur prétendue beauté. La couleur de cheveux pas croyable de Milo sujette à débats parce que pas moyen de savoir si c'est du bleu ou du violet ? Vous pouviez pas compter sur moi pour trancher. L'éclat soi-disant éblouissant des armures quand elles sont en compagnie de leur porteur ? Allez savoir pourquoi je ne l'ai pas perçu, ça non plus. Je croyais même, fut un temps, que c'était normal, que le monde était comme ça. Pour ça que j'ai jamais compris votre émerveillement face à un univers aussi pourri, aussi atonal. Même le rouge du sang, je le voyais pas. Du coup je comprenais pas quand on m'engueulait, bordel Angelo rends-toi compte tu saignes à force de te battre, bordel gamin lâche ce chat il a les entrailles ouvertes regarde le sang et la bile sur tes doigts, bordel DeathMask regarde le carnage que tu as causé avec de simples civils, regarde les moignons, les peaux qui pourrissent, les entrailles en lambeaux qui jonchent le sol, parce que pour moi ma peau avait toujours eu la même couleur, parce que ça me choquait pas, parce qu'au fond le sang je savais pas ce que c'était. Essaye un peu, pour voir, de comprendre un monde duquel t'es forcément exclu parce que t'es sensiblement différent !

À quoi bon peindre le monde avec des couleurs si derrière les épaisses couches de mensonge la réalité est du simple marbre blanc et triste ? À quoi bon avoir peint la statue d'Athéna Parthenos du Sanctuaire y'a des siècles ? On fait comme les putes, on la maquille pour qu'elle plaise à une grosse conne d'humanité ? C'est pas la peinture qui va chasser les rats qui la rongent, enlever les rouages dégueulasses qui la tiennent sur pied…

Ado, je pensais que même en recouvrant la vue je resterais insensible, parce qu'au fond avec ou sans couleur ma vie et la condition humaine seraient les mêmes : de la grosse merde, et qu'elle soit noire ou brune on en ferait pas des gorges chaudes.

Puis t'as déboulé dans ma vie comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles. Rien vu venir, sans mauvais jeu de mots quant à mon putain d'handicap.

Tes cheveux et tes yeux étaient noirs, parfaitement noirs. L'absence même de couleur et de lumière. J'étais fasciné par la noirceur de ton apparence, et en même temps l'aura d'un blanc immaculé qui te nimbait, pure à l'image de tes intentions, qui contrastait si bien avec ton corps… Tu étais le yin et le yang réunis, l'esprit sain dans un corps sain. Je t'ai envié, je t'ai repoussé pour pas te ternir. Puis je t'ai aimé.

Les reflets verts qui se cachaient derrière cet apparent noir complet m'étaient pas si désagréables, finalement. On dit que le vert c'est la couleur de l'optimisme.

Ni la tignasse du Scorpion quand on a traversé son temple pour aller dans le tien. Bleue, j'aurais dit. On dit que le bleu c'est la couleur des rêves.

Ni le rouge intense des roses de Dite qui se voyaient bien depuis la fenêtre de ta chambre. Ça lui va bien. On dit que le rouge c'est la couleur de l'amour.

Tu as du me trouver con à m'émerveiller comme un gosse pour un rien. Après tout t'en savais rien, j'ai jamais rien dit à personne. Mais ce soir-là, tu m'as fait découvrir le vrai monde. Tu me l'as fait aimer, ce monde que je croyais foutu. Tu m'as rendu vivant, là, sous tes mains d'artiste, sur ce drap dont j'ai pu constater la couleur lavande. Tu m'as rendu vivant, mon cœur battait, palpitait, s'emballait vraiment sous la peau que t'as caressé. Tu m'as vraiment touché, quand joint aux lèvres - dont enfin j'ai perçu la lumière incandescente au bout du collage, tu m'as raconté l'histoire de toutes les constellations que je voyais pour la première fois sous un ciel bleu très sombre, surplombant des rochers et des vallées brunes aux mille nuances suggérées par l'éclat argenté de la lune. Tu m'as vraiment touché, quand peu de temps après t'as soupiré, gémi mon nom derrière tes lèvres roses et charnues, derrière ces lèvres au gout de beuh que j'ai adoré mordre et chérir. Tu m'as fait l'amour, tu m'as fait aimer. Finalement, la vie en couleurs, avec toi, ça valait le coup.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Ce que vous appelez le destin a toujours eu le chic de m'ôter le pain de la bouche quand j'en ai à peine savouré le goût.

J'ai retrouvé le Yomotsu Hirasaka tel que je l'ai toujours connu. J'ai pas pu observer le ciel de soufre dont tout le monde parle, ni la teinte violacée que prennent les âmes des damnés quand elles s'approchent des Enfers. Même mon domaine de prédilection j'ai jamais pu le connaître vraiment. Et quand en tournant la tête j'ai vu ta silhouette s'effacer avec celle du connard de traître qui a provoqué ta venue ici, j'ai compris. Tu as tout simplement emporté les couleurs avec toi, tu m'as volé mon amour pour la vie pour être sûr que je te coure après pour le reprendre. Tu ne t'attendais peut être pas à ce que j'angoisse autant en m'apercevant que j'avais à nouveau perdu la perception des couleurs. J'ai terriblement badé. Jamais la pente de Yômi ne m'a parue aussi effrayante, froide, meurtrière. Mais peu importe. La question que je me pose, maintenant que j'ai vengé Helena et débarrassé notre régiment d'un guerrier divin d'Andreas, c'est… Est-ce qu'il y a de la couleur dans le Royaume des Morts ?

La couleur n'est qu'une question d'ombres et de lumière. Toi, tu portais toute l'ombre et toute la lumière de mon monde.

Bientôt, la mort sera nôtre. Et ce monde-là, on le verra de la même façon, on partagera enfin le même point de vue, comme cette nui-là devant les étoiles. Je m'en tamponne de pas être comme les autres. Être comme toi, ça me suffit. Parce que tu es dans mon monde la seule personne qui vit. Et si tu vis, je vis aussi. Donc si tu meurs, je meurs aussi. C'est comme ça.

* * *

 _ **Notes de fin de texte :**_

 *** : Je dois avouer que de base, mon texte ne devait pas avoir grand-chose avec ce titre. Et c'est bel et bien le cas une fois la rédaction terminée. Mais je sais pas, je réfléchissais à cet OS quand la prof a mentionné ce nom, et mon cœur m'a dit « t'as ton titre, mets-le ». Des fois c'est sympa ce genre de décalages…** ** _Uncanny_** **, d'après Freud si j'ai bien compris, est un mot qui décrit quelque chose d'étrange, surréel, une distorsion psychique où la réalité est rendue étrange par un processus de répression. C'est le subconscient qui remonte et qui se traduit par des visions réelles, angoissantes, qui rendent mal à l'aise. Au fond quand on réfléchit bien, c'est ce qui arrive à DeathMask, non ?**


End file.
